


In pace sul tetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Porcellino innamorato [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M, OOC, doubledrabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma vuole passare un po’ di tempo con Ryoga.Scritto per: Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's WorldPrompt: TETTO
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Series: Porcellino innamorato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031199





	In pace sul tetto

In pace sul tetto

Ryoga si sdraiò su un fianco, guardando il tramonto che si stava svolgendo davanti a lui, rendendo rosse le case della cittadina.

“Credevo ti saresti perso” sussurrò Ranma, sdraiato accanto a lui. Il giovane teneva gli occhi chiusi, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e il codino abbandonato sul gomito.

Ryoga si deterse le labbra con la lingua, mentre si accarezzava l’ombrello che teneva legato sulla schiena.

“Si può sapere perché mi dai sempre appuntamento qui sul tetto?” domandò.

< Non credo sia per non farci vedere dagli abitanti della casa. Non è difficile scorgerci > pensò.

Ranma rispose: “Perché mi piace stare quassù. Ascoltare il rumore di animali e uomini che si confondono, prendere un po’ d’aria fresca”. Piegò una gamba, lasciando l’altra stesa. “Trovo finalmente un po’ di pace”.

“Sì, ammetto che è parecchio rilassante” disse Ryoga.

< Quassù posso dimenticarmi di diventare un maialino. Probabilmente anche lui vuole solo dimenticare la sua maledizione.

Anche se diventare una bella ragazza è molto meno umiliante della mia sorte.

Ho sempre paura che qualcuno decida di mangiarmi o che Akane s’insospettisca. Le sembrerei un pervertito se scoprisse che sono Pi-chan > rifletté.

“Voglio stare con te senza bisogno di litigare o combattere” svelò Ranma, sorridendogli.

[205].


End file.
